Most of the time when labels or tape is dispensed from a dispenser, the pressure sensitive adhesive portion of the labels or tape faces consistently in the same direction. However when using certain types of linerless labels having back to back configured labels in web form in a roll configuration (that is each label releasably connected by pressure sensitive adhesive to two other labels, in face to face engagement, and having a face on which no adhesive is provided), dispensing can be difficult. It can be very difficult to strip one label from the next without in any way damaging or deforming the labels, or causing label curl.
According to the present invention, a dispenser--and a method of dispensing labels--are provided which allow linerless labels in back to back configuration to be readily dispensed in seratim, each label readily separating from the next label, and typically without unacceptable label curl. Dispensing can be accomplished in a simple, fast, efficient, and almost fool proof manner.
According to one aspect of the present invention a dispenser for a web of labels in a roll configuration having a core is provided. The dispenser comprises: A housing having a hollow interior. A shaft for receipt of a roll of labels for mounting the roll of labels for rotation about an axis of rotation, the shaft connected to the housing. First and second substantially planar guide surfaces disposed in the housing for guiding movement of labels away from the shaft, the guide surfaces disposed in planes substantially parallel to a plane containing the axis of rotation. And, first and second arcuate surfaces adjacent the first and second guide surfaces at a portion of the housing substantially on the opposite side of the guide surfaces from the shaft, and cooperating with labels from the roll so that each label being dispensed is stripped from the following label.
Typically the guide surfaces are spaced from each other in a dimension perpendicular to the axis of rotation a distance of slightly greater than the thickness of two labels from the roll. Also, in order to prevent or minimize label curl, the arcuate surfaces preferably comprise first and second rollers rotatable with respect to the housing about axes parallel to the axis of rotation of the roll of labels. Each of the rollers may comprise a stationary aluminum rod mounted to the housing and a free wheeling thin plastic tube disposed over the rod, having a larger internal diameter than the outer diameter of the rod.
The dispenser also comprises means for maintaining the labels being dispensed from the roll taut to provide rigidity and assist stripping of each label being dispensed from the following label. The means for maintaining it taut may comprise a ribbed external surface of the shaft (the ribs of the shaft surface for engaging an inner core of the roll) or a substantially circular in cross-section brush defining the shaft.
The housing may be CNC machined out of a clear acrylic or plexiglass material, or the like, or may injection molded out of a polycarbonate plastic, an ABS plastic, or the like. The housing typically comprises a bottom wail, two side walls extending in planes substantially parallel to a plane containing the axis of rotation and substantially perpendicular to the bottom wall; a first end wall supporting the shaft and disposed in a plane substantially perpendicular to the axis of rotation of a roll mounted by the shaft; and first and second upper walls slanted from the side walls at an angle thereto, away from the shaft, the upper walls meeting in an imaginary peak line, and the rollers disposed adjacent, and substantially parallel to, the imaginary peak line The housing may have a second end opposite the first end wall, the second being substantially open so as to allow ready movement of a label roll core over or off of the shaft.
According to another aspect of the present invention a dispenser for a web of labels in a roll configuration having a core is provided comprising the following elements: A housing having a hollow interior. A shaft for receipt of the core a roll of labels for mounting the roll of labels for rotation about an axis of rotation, the shaft connected to the housing. And, first and second break over rollers rotatable with respect to the housing about axes parallel to the axis of rotation of the roll of labels, at a portion of the housing substantially on the opposite side of the guide surfaces from the shaft, and cooperating with labels from the roll so that each label being dispensed is stripped from the following label, and with minimum label curl.
The invention also comprises a method of dispensing linerless quadrate pressure sensitive adhesive labels provided in a web in a roll configuration, each label releasably connected by pressure sensitive adhesive to two other labels, in face-to-face engagement, and having a face on which no adhesive is provided; and using a dispenser having a shaft for mounting the roll for rotation about an axis of rotation, and a pair of break over rollers at an exit end of the dispenser, the rollers rotatable about axes parallel to the roll axis of rotation and spaced from each other a distance slightly greater than the maximum thickness of two face-to-face engagement labels from the roll. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Mounting the roll on the shaft for rotation about the axis of rotation. (b) Pulling the leading edge of the web of labels away from the labels and positioning it between the rollers. (c) Grasping the leading edge of the leading label on the opposite side of the rollers from the shaft and while pulling the leading label away from the shaft, pulling the leading label back over the first roller, which is closest to its face, so as to cause the leading label to strip away from the next label, until the leading label is completely stripped away from the next label. (d) Pulling the next label away from the shaft, and while doing so pulling the next label back over the second roller, which is closest to its face, so as to cause the next label to strip away from the label following it, until it is completely stripped away from the label following it. AM, (e) repeating steps (c) and (d) for each subsequent label until substantially the entire roll has been dispensed.
There is typically the further step (f) of substantially linearly guiding the labels as they are pulled away from the shaft just prior to engagement with the rollers. There may also be the further step of mounting the dispenser so that the roller axes are horizontal, and so that the labels move upwardly away from the shaft. In that case step (f) is practiced by guiding the labels so that they move vertically before engaging the rollers. There may also be the further step, after (e), of placing a new roll in the dispenser and repeating steps (a) through (e).
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet efficient dispenser, particularly for dispensing linerless back to back labels, as well as a method of dispensing those labels. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.